


Quella Maledetta Scommessa

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, guest pairings, sister is scary
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Laguna e Weisz fanno una scommessa idiota: provare le loro doti da seduttori di uomini con altri membri del loro equipaggio. Le rispettive scelte cadono su Shiki e Jinn. I risultati... sono assai disastrosi, specie se ci si mette di mezzo una Sister Ivry inca**ata nera e se l'alcol scorre nelle loro vene.Shiki x Laguna Side-Quante dita vedi?-Laguna si chinò davanti a lui e gli mise due dita davanti al volto. Shiki socchiuse gli occhi.-Non riesco a capirlo se non le tieni ferme... -Lo Spirito dell'Acqua abbassò la mano.-Per te la festa è fini- lui non finì la frase, perché Shiki gli afferrò la testa e lo baciò con fogaWeisz x Jinn SideWeisz stava fissando l'ex mercenario di Drakken Joe già da un bel po' ormai, senza ancora aver capito né come approcciarlo, né cosa dirgli, né perché diavolo avesse accettato quella stupidissima scommessa.Aveva bevuto un po', d'accordo, era stato particolarmente pazzo, stupido e incline a fare cazzate, ma accettare di corteggiare Jinn per gioco dopo aver scommesso con Laguna, beh, quello era un po' troppo. Seriamente, la prossima volta doveva stare attento a quello che gli veniva servito da bere su quella nave di stramboidi.
Relationships: Kris Rutherford/Weisz Steiner, Laguna/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Kris Rutherford, Shiki Granbell/Laguna





	1. - Shiki x Laguna Side -

**Author's Note:**

> Salve salvino! Torno con questa cosa partorita fra un capitolo di See no Hope e un altro. E' un progettino malefico in due parti, una a cura mia, l'altra a cura di Devileyes. Vi consiglio di leggere anche la sua storia (Quella maledetta scommessa - Weisz x Jinn Side) per avere una visione a 360° gradi dell'enorme cazzata provocata da una scommessa da mentecatti ubriachi.

**_ Quella maledetta scommessa  
_ ** _ \-  _ **_ Shiki x  Laguna Side - _ **

  
  
  
  
  


Laguna si congratulò con se stesso. Quando si trattava di far ammattire la gente era uno specialista. E quando si trattava di far ammattire Weisz la sua abilità raggiungeva picchi elevatissimi in tecnica e creatività.  
Ok, Weisz era facile da mandare in panne, ma lui trovava sempre metodi più innovativi. Per non parlare degli evergreen, tipo battute sdolcinate e sconce. La seconda in particolare. Come quando durante una discussione il biondo se n'era uscito con: -Ah! Guarda che ho ancora le tue mutande!- e lui aveva replicato -Io ho ancora la tua verginità!-  
L'argomento della sua verginità metteva  Weisz  sempre sulle spine. Insomma, un latin lover come lui non voleva essere visto come lo sprovveduto novellino di turno. E qui gli aveva servito la bastardata su un piatto d'argento quella sera, durante la festicciola messa su per brindare alla sconfitta di Drakken Joe. L'euforia regnava sovrana, anche se ogni tanto Shiki scoppiava a piagnucolare. Beh, forse di lì a poco sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime Weisz o forse sarebbe tornato da lui con la coda fra le gambe e la faccia da cucciolo ferito ed imbronciato. Voleva davvero godersi lo spettacolo di lui che ci provava disperatamente, visto che faceva il grande seduttore, ma (lo precisava continuamente) solo di belle ragazze. Laguna era l'eccezione, bla bla bla. Era ancora convinto di essere 99% eterosessuale e 1% Lagunasessuale.  
Poverino. Per quanto fosse lusinghiera come cosa, la considerava davvero ingenua.  
-Non è che le tue tecniche d'abbordaggio funzionano solo con le donne?- gli aveva detto ad un certo punto.  
Zac.  
La stoccata.  
Ovviamente l'orgoglio di Weisz aveva avuto da ridire.  
-Bene, allora, se riesci a sedurre un altro uomo qui a bordo ti farò- gli aveva risposto Laguna, per poi sussurrargli il resto della frase all'orecchio. Poté vedere l'eccitazione scuotere il corpo dell'altro dalla testa ai piedi. Il tempo d'individuare le rispettive prede e Weisz era partito all'attacco di Jinn tutto ringalluzzito.  
Che riuscisse o meno, era tanto di guadagnato per lo Spirito dell'Acqua. Lui si sarebbe divertito comunque. Mentre il biondo si decideva ad attaccare bottone col suo bersaglio, Laguna si concentrò sul proprio. Il Nuovo Re Demone galleggiava in aria tutto felice, ondeggiando a ritmo della musica, mentre accanto a lui Mosco improvvisava una danza equilibristica con delle bottiglie insieme ad Happy e Pino. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si alzò dal divanetto e decise di scendere in pista anche lui. Shiki lo vide camminare verso di sé con fare sensuale e sorrise, perché Laguna in genere stava parecchio sulle sue e gli faceva piacere che si unisse al divertimento.  
-Balli anche tu?- gli chiese.  
-Stai ballando?- chiese a sua volta lui, divertito -Ti insegno due cosette.-  
Sotto lo sguardo dell'altro, lo Spirito dell'Acqua si esibì in una coreografia improvvisata. Era bravo, agile, scattante. Il ritmo sembrava scorrergli nelle vene come fosse il suo elemento. Dopo una prima "normale" danza che avrebbe fatto impallidire qualsiasi boy band spaziale, anche la più gettonata, Laguna scoccò al moro un'occhiata furba e mosse i fianchi, catturando il suo sguardo nella parte bassa del proprio corpo. Un gesto casuale? No, solo l'inizio di una danza serpentina e sensuale. I pantaloni in pelle attillata rendevano le sue gambe simili a serpenti scuri e flessuosi. I tacchi picchiettavano rapidi il pavimento e lo Spirito dell'Acqua pareva quasi uno spirito aereo, come Kleene. E come la ragazza, anche lui era capace di rubare  qualcosa  a chi lo guardava. A lui aveva appena azzerato la salivazione e la cognizione di ciò che aveva intorno. Gli occhi chiari dell'altro lo fissavano, tenendolo incatenato alle sue mosse, alle sue braccia nude e muscolose che accarezzavano l'aria. La canottiera gli si alzò, lasciando scorgere il luccichio di un piercing all'ombelico, che sparì subito, rubato allo sguardo.  
-Prova tu.- lo sfidò.  
Era in vena di sfide quella sera.  
Non ci fu storia, Shiki non poté competere, ma fu divertente vederlo agitarsi per scimmiottare qualcosa di simile ad un ballo. Anche se alcune mosse, complice il suo Ether Gear, non erano affatto male. Dopo intensi minuti di agitazione e quattro risate, i due andarono a sedersi sul divanetto.  
Shiki era felice. E come poteva non esserlo, dopo essere riuscito a sconfiggere Drakken Joe e salvare i suoi amici? Se tutti loro erano lì, era solo grazie a lui. Anche se nel caso dello Spirito dell'Acqua erano state Rebecca e Witch ad intercedere per il suo ingresso nell'equipaggio.  
-Ora che ci penso, dov'è finita Rebecca?-  
-Ah, è uscita con Sister poco fa.- disse Shiki appoggiandosi allo schienale. -Sono parecchio unite.-  
Laguna gli lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi. Voleva implicare qualcosa? In fondo alla sala Weisz si stava avvicinando a Jinn. Laguna si affrettò a mettere un braccio intorno alle spalle di Shiki, con tutta la nonchalance di cui fu capace. L'altro non sembrò infastidito.  
-In che senso?- la buttò lì.  
-Nel senso che si voglio bene.-  
-Sì, ma come Rebecca ed Homura o-  
-No, come te e Weisz.- rispose candidamente il moro, lasciandolo senza parole. -Si vede parecchio.-  
Laguna rise. Non è che lo nascondessero, ma non pensava si notasse così tanto, visto che fuori dal letto passavano il tempo a stuzzicarsi. Scoccò un'altra occhiata a Weisz. Li stava guardando. Non gli andava molto bene, povero. Laguna gli fece l'occhiolino scoccandogli un bacio e riprese a parlare con Shiki, avvicinandosi di più a lui. Premurandosi che Weisz lo vedesse. Gli stava mettendo il pepe al culo, anche se non c'erano limiti di tempo e non vinceva chi conquistava prima. Semplicemente lo stava stuzzicando come al solito. Sorprendentemente, Shiki non si allontanò da lui, anzi, notò con piacere che il suo sguardo indugiava ogni tanto verso il basso. Il ballo di prima aveva decisamente catturato la preda.  
Shiki  scoppiò a ridere guardando Mosco ed Happy che improvvisavano una nuova sottospecie di danza e tiravano in mezzo anche Hermit e Kleene, poi gli si  appoggiò addosso, accomodandosi ben bene sul suo petto. Forse era un preda parecchio ubriaca, ma anche lui non era così lucido.   
Laguna lasciò cadere "per caso" la mano libera sulla gamba del moro e si avvicinò col viso al suo. Shiki socchiuse gli occhi e si sporse, ipnotizzato dal suo sguardo, dai suoi occhi chiari, dalle sue ciglia folte.  
Un tramestio li interruppe e si voltarono appena in tempo per vedere scomparire Jinn e Weisz fuori dalla stanza.  
E non sembrava stessero flirtando.  
Li seguirono, ma furono travolti dagli amici che non si erano accorti di nulla e che li rallentarono cercando di catturarli in un trenino al grido di "Conga!". Quando riuscirono ad uscire fecero appena in tempo a vedere una furiosa Sister gettare i due litiganti dentro una delle stanze. La Vita dell'Edens fu per rientrare nella sua cabina, ma li avvistò e marciò verso di loro.  
-Vi ci mettete anche voi?!- tuonò estraendo ben due siringhe.  
-Cosa? Ma noi... - fece Shiki aggrappandosi al braccio dell'altro per il timore.  
-Se avete tensione sessuale da scaricare fatelo nelle vostre stanze e non disturbateci!-  
-Ma, veramente... - provò a replicare Laguna, ma l'androide caricò per iniettare loro chissà cosa.  
-Scappiamo!- urlò Shiki e tenendo saldamente Laguna per il braccio saltò e "volò" con lui dall'altra parte del corridoio, riuscendo a seminare Sister e le sue misteriose siringhe.  
-Ma questo posto è un covo di pazzi!- esclamò sconvolto e spettinato lo Spirito dell'Acqua mentre atterravano davanti alla porta della sala del trono del Re Demone.  
-Qui non verrà a cercarci.- rise Shiki.  
-Perché no?-   
-Perché Witch non vuole si faccia casino qua dentro.-  
-Ah, ok... -replicò lo Spirito dell'Acqua con un sorrisetto tirato. Sì, capiva perfettamente perché Sister non OSASSE precipitarsi lì dentro. Conosceva Witch e il suo potere devastante meglio di lui, che comunque non voleva proprio ripetere l'esperienza. Per uno con un Ether Gear dell'acqua il fulmine è qualcosa di molto doloroso.  
-Non sarà un problema se stiamo qui?- domandò avanzando nella sala e guardandosi intorno.  
-Beh, no.- rispose Shiki accomodandosi sul trono che si attivò al tocco delle sue dita sui braccioli. Laguna si voltò e restò a guardarlo in silenzio. -Facciamo festa qui!- esclamò poi il ragazzo, chiaramente su di giri e prese a digitare comandi sul trono.  
D'improvviso, della musica da discoteca si diffuse nella sala.  
-Che fai?-  
-Te l'ho detto, facciamo festa qui, no?-   
-Non equivarrebbe a fare casino?-  
-Beh, no, sono due cose diverse.- replicò Shiki, convinto.  
Vista la festa di prima, non vedeva come potessero essere due concetti diversi.  
Il moro, comunque, era assolutamente certo della cosa. Beh, lui era il Nuovo Re Demone, ovviamente lo Scudo dell'Eden non gli avrebbe fatto la minima ramanzina, ma poteva essere sicuro di non riceverne una lui?  
-Dunque, Witch mi ha detto che per le bevande... - continuò Shiki imperterrito e meditabondo, scorrendo le dita sulla superficie dello scranno in una rapida combinazione di gesti. Da un pannello sul terreno davanti a loro fuoriuscì un carrello con bicchieri e alcolici. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si lasciò scappare un sorriso divertito. Perché no? Tensione sessuale, aveva detto Sister... e poi aveva gettato quei due in una stanza da letto. Probabilmente Weisz stava impegnandosi per vincere la scommessa, quindi...  
Versò da bere per sé e per Shiki, poi però ritirò il bicchiere.  
-Sei in età per bere alcol?-  
Shiki reclinò il capo, confuso.  
-Lasciamo perdere... sei già ubriaco marcio.-  
-Non è vero.- replicò il ragazzo.  
-Quante dita vedi?-  
Laguna si chinò davanti a lui e gli mise due dita davanti al volto. Shiki socchiuse gli occhi.  
-Non riesco a capirlo se non le tieni ferme... -  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua abbassò la mano.  
-Per te la festa è fini- lui non finì la frase, perché Shiki gli afferrò la testa e lo baciò con foga, infilandogli la lingua in bocca. Laguna si staccò da lui per la sorpresa.  
Chi era quello che aveva davanti?  
Era l'ingenuo e simpatico Shiki che conosceva o...  
-Weisz, hai di nuovo usato un avatar per fregarmi?!-  
Shiki rise.  
-Non sono Weisz.- rispose.  
In effetti, il trono reagiva solo al tocco di Shiki, perciò quello che aveva seduto a gambe larghe davanti a lui, con le gote arrossate e gli occhi lucidi era proprio il Nuovo Re Demone. In una veste tutta nuova. E anche il suo bacio era diverso da quello di Weisz. Stavolta fu lui a sentirsi ipnotizzato dal suo sguardo. Shiki gli carezzò la gamba, un modo chiaro per chiedergli di continuare ciò che secondo lui stavano per iniziare sul divano. Laguna rimase incatenato al suo sguardo, attratto, come da due poli gravitazionali. Shiki avvicinò nuovamente il viso al suo e stavolta non si ritrasse. Schiuse le labbra e accolse nella bocca la sua lingua. Sì, Shiki aveva bevuto parecchio, tuttavia, sembrava sapere come si facevano le cose. Un po' scoordinato, ma... ingenuo mica tanto.  
Laguna restò in piedi, col ginocchio poggiato al sedile dello scranno e le mani a cingere la chioma corvina dell'altro mentre le loro bocche si esploravano. La musica echeggiava forte e il suo ritmo s'impossessò di loro. Le loro lingue guizzavano fra le bocche calde ed umide in una danza serpentina. Shiki afferrò saldamente il sedere dell'altro e quasi lo costrinse a scendere al suo livello. Fu per Laguna come se lo attirasse letteralmente. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si sedette sulle sue gambe e continuò a baciarlo, mentre le mani di Shiki si impossessavano sempre più dei suoi fianchi e dei suoi glutei, accarezzandoli e seguendone le forme, quasi disperatamente, chiaramente anelando di strappargli sul posto i pantaloni. Laguna gli insinuò la mano fra le cosce, constatando che era già duro. Era duro, brillo, rosso in volto e stupendo. Il Nuovo Re Demone ansimò a quel tocco. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua socchiuse gli occhi e reclinò il capo per baciarlo da una diversa angolazione, mentre faceva scorrere le dita contro il suo petto.  
-Mi piaci, Laguna!- esclamò Shiki ansimando quando si staccarono e tuffò fra le sue braccia, sfregando il viso contro la sua spalla.  
-Calma, calma, mi hai preso per un peluche?- rise.  
Shiki non rispose e scambiò il posto con lui, spingendolo a sedere sul trono. Si buttò fra le sue gambe e gli alzò la canottiera. Laguna aveva un piercing argentato all'ombelico, con incastonata una pietra acquamarina. Il moro gli lambì l'ombelico con la lingua e prese a giocherellare col piercing. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si accomodò meglio mentre il moro gli faceva scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi e risaliva, accarezzandogli l'addome, seguendo la linea degli addominali con le dita e con le labbra. Con quelle poi tornava sempre a giocare col piercing, catturandolo anche coi denti. Lo tirò appena, poi la sua bocca iniziò a scendere verso l'inguine mentre le dita, scoordinate, cercavano di slacciargli i pantaloni.  
Dritto al sodo.  
Laguna lo aiutò e liberò il proprio sesso, che sentiva si sarebbe presto indurito e parecchio. Shiki lo afferrò e iniziò a maneggiarlo.  
-Piano!- esclamò Laguna sussultando per l'irruenza e lo disarmò in fretta, prima di restarci secco -Per stavolta t'insegno io come si fa una sega decente, ok?-  
Shiki borbottò qualcosa, ma lasciò che l'altro scambiasse le loro posizioni e si sedette sul trono.  
Laguna gli slacciò i pantaloni a sua volta e si posizionò fra le sue gambe, afferrandogli il sesso dolorosamente eretto che già s'inumidiva. Laguna prese a massaggiargli l'erezione con ampi e lenti giochi di polso, usando l'acqua per scorrere meglio sulla superficie venata e rigonfia, bollente. Shiki si strinse nelle spalle, catturato da ondate di puro piacere.  
-Devi andare piano, all'inizio.- gli spiegò Laguna -Poi aumenti la velocità. Devi, invogliare il tuo partner, non staccarglielo subito.-  
E per dimostrazione aumentò la velocità.  
-Devi seguire i suoi desideri.- continuò.  
Shiki si aggrappò ai braccioli del trono, tendendosi ad ogni movimento dell'altro. Sospirò e gemette, mentre l'aria si riempiva dei suoni umidi e degli schiocchi della pelle contro la pelle. Shiki si aggrappò alle spalle di Laguna con una stretta sempre più ferrea man mano che l'altro lo trascinava sapientemente verso l'orgasmo. Il suo sesso zampillò, sporcando entrambi. Non sazio di quella goduria, Shiki cinse il collo di Laguna con le braccia, ricatturando le sue labbra e sfregando il proprio corpo contro il suo e lo Spirito dell'Acqua ricambiò, facendo premere i loro bacini e stringendogli a sua volta le natiche. Il moro gli allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi, cercando sempre più il contatto fisico e fu in quel momento che un barlume di lucidità attraversò Laguna. La situazione stava deragliando. Terribilmente deragliando. Eppure, il corpo caldo dell'altro e l'alcol che aveva in corpo lo istupidivano abbastanza da impedirgli di fermarsi. Ma non era solo questo. Era davvero come se l'altro lo attirasse a sé. Laguna sentì di esserne preda e di non potergli sfuggire. Che fosse una sorta di potere da Re Demone? O cercava solo una scusa per affondare in quel corpo guizzante e bollente? Gli sarebbe bastato un bacio per dichiarare vinta la scommessa, ma dal primo momento aveva intuito che in quella stanza lui e Shiki sarebbero andati molto oltre.  
E Weisz?  
Se quello che pensava era giusto, probabilmente si trovava in una situazione molto simile per cui... per cui il suo cervello accettò quella scappatoia per azzerarsi e inviare il sangue al basso ventre, incendiato dall'eccitazione.  
Shiki mosse il bacino, premendo contro di lui, dando più carburante a quell'incendio. L'erezione di Laguna pulsò dolorosamente fra i loro corpi e ad ogni movimento del Re Demone lo Spirito dell'Acqua sospirò, dapprima sommessamente, poi i sospiri divennero gemiti. Si staccarono quanto bastava perché il moro gli prendesse nuovamente l'erezione in mano e riprendesse a masturbarlo, imitando i suoi gesti di prima. Era un ottimo allievo. Laguna si tenne con una mano sulla sua spalla e con l'altra allo schienale del trono, mentre il Nuovo Re Demone lo masturbava con  movimenti ampi e lenti. Si tese, ogni fibra del suo corpo desiderava prolungare il piacere che riceveva. Shiki riprese a torturargli l'ombelico. La sua lingua gli lambiva il ventre con movimenti circolari, mentre la mano continuava a scorrere lungo l'erezione dell'altro con maggiore destrezza e sicurezza, strappandogli gemiti sempre più forti e portandolo a raggiungere l'apice nella sua mano.  
Ansimando, Laguna ricadde a sedere sulle gambe del moro e si resse a lui cercando di riprendere fiato. Il volto di Shiki era così vicino, i loro respiri lo erano... come incatenati, ripresero a baciarsi. Il più giovane strinse l'altro più a sé e quello poté sentire come fosse di nuovo duro. Molto duro. Il corpo di Laguna, in genere controllato e algido, era in fiamme. I suoi glutei erano sodi e belli, voleva stringerli, stringerli tanto.   
-Laguna... -gli sussurrò all'orecchio con la voce arrochita dall'urgenza -Ti voglio.-  
-Aspetta... - mormorò quello  sentendo la sua erezione sfregare contro il proprio sesso ammorbidito.  Si alzò in piedi per levarsi i pantaloni e l'intimo. Shiki lo imitò alla meno peggio, lasciando cadere i pantaloni chissà dove e riaccolse lo Spirito dell'Acqua fra le braccia. Gli alzò la canottiera e gli carezzò il petto bollente. La pelle chiara liscia e i capezzoli piccoli e rosei. Sotto il piercing, una sottile striscia di peli scendeva verso l'inguine. Laguna gemette appena e Shiki sentì qualche goccia d'acqua cadere sul proprio sesso e si accorse dei segni dell'Ether Gear sullo zigomo arrossato dell'altro.  
S tava preparandosi.  
Ciò lo mise in tiro ancora di più, come se non fosse stato già abbastanza arrapato.    
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si strinse al Re Demone sollevandosi quanto bastava per posizionarsi su di lui e lubrificargli il sesso. Lo condusse fra le natiche s'impalò su di esso con un gemito. Ansimò con gli occhi languidi a sua volta e il rossetto sbavato sulle labbra gonfie per i baci. Alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò negli occhi del moro prima di iniziare a muoversi su di lui. Shiki sentì il piacere saettare nel suo corpo e gemette sonoramente, stretto dentro il corpo dell'altro. Laguna si mosse con movimenti decisi e sinuosi, come la danza di poco prima. Una nuova danza, seducente, ma divorante, che arrovellava le viscere e annebbiava il cervello. Shiki gli arpionò i fianchi con le mani per andare più veloce. Ancora più veloce. La musica era un continuo martellare di bassi e percussioni, con sferzate elettriche di chitarra.  
Percussioni. Chitarra. Percussioni. Chitarra.  
Affondo. Piacere. Affondo. Piacere.  
Shiki affondava nel corpo di Laguna seguendo inconsciamente quel ritmo. Così vicini potevano sentire i gemiti l'uno dell'altro e lo schioccare umido delle pelli. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua inarcò la schiena, venendo travolto da un ondata di piacere più forte. Shiki spinse ancora, colpendogli con più vigore la prostata e lui Laguna si contorse per il piacere che provava, aggrappato con forza alle sue spalle. Il Re Demone ormai rincorreva l'orgasmo, cavalcando il piacere con spinte veloci e disperate. Il suo sesso pulsava dolorosamente, era quasi una tortura. Laguna gli carezzò il volto sudato e lo baciò sulla punta delle labbra aumentando anche lui le spinte per portare il più giovane e se stesso all'estasi. Shiki lo vedeva muoversi su di lui, circondato dalla luce, guizzante e bellissimo, coi capezzoli turgidi e i capelli azzurri scarmigliati sul volto sudato. E le ciglia, le lunghe ciglia che tremavano ad ogni affondo sul viso arrossato, le labbra carnose aperte, affamate d'aria. Con impeto lo strinse a sé, premendosi contro di lui e spingendo con ancora più forza e strappando ad entrambi forti gemiti. Poi sparì tutto.  
Solo piacere.  
Venne dentro l'altro e lo sentì tendersi a sua volta. Il fiotto caldo del seme di Laguna gli colpì gli addominali.  
Shiki sospirò, mentre il piacere suo malgrado scemava, ancora stretto allo Spirito dell'Acqua. Si separarono piano, esausti per l'intenso amplesso.  
Il moro accarezzò il viso dell'altro, sorridendo.  
-Mi piaci, Laguna.- ripeté.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua sorrise e gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte.  
-Anche tu.- gli sussurrò.  
Con lentezza e fatica si separò dal corpo del più giovane e si abbandonò accanto a lui per riposare un poco.  
Dopo qualche minuto, sentì la mano di Shiki carezzargli la gamba e risalire, verso il suo sesso ammorbidito.  
-Ancora?- domandò, con una punta di sorpresa. Gli era sembrato esausto e invece... la risposta fu una risatina brilla. Laguna scosse il capo con un sorrisetto e un sospiro. Afferrò il viso de moro con pollice ed indice e gli soffiò a fior di labbra: -Adesso però sarò io l'attivo, Re Demone.-  
Un languido sorriso fu la chiara risposta.

Il risveglio fu lento e doloroso. Shiki aveva dolori in ogni parte del corpo e un cerchio alla testa da post sbornia da record. Tentò di spegnere la musica tamburellante che gli stava massacrando il cranio e quando ci riuscì e si voltò, vide seduto accanto a sé lo Spirito dell'Acqua che dormiva col capo reclinato, russando appena. Non ci voleva molto a fare due più due su cosa fosse accaduto, anche perché, seppur frammentati e annebbiati, i ricordi di quella notte erano ben presenti nella sua mente. Il corpo accaldato e flessuoso dello Spirito dell'Acqua, le sue labbra, i suoi occhi... gli piaceva. Non quanto Kris, ma gli piaceva, perché era calmo, gentile, affidabile e metteva sempre il benessere dell'equipaggio prima del suo. Gli carezzò il viso e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
-Weisz, non rompere... - mugugnò Laguna allontanandogli la faccia da sé col palmo della mano. Aprì piano gli occhi, infastidito, e trovandosi davanti Shiki invece che Weisz dapprima si sentì molto confuso. Poi mise a fuoco la situazione. Era con Shiki, nella sala del trono (più tardi si appuntò come promemoria di non farlo mai più su un trono, perché non aveva più un muscolo sano) ed erano mezzi nudi. Praticamente con le chiappe al vento e i loro pantaloni erano buttati da qualche parte intorno allo scranno. Non servivano altri indizi per capire cosa avesse fatto o meno.  
-Oh... cazzo... - mormorò.  
-Tutto bene?- domandò Shiki, preoccupato. Laguna lo guardò. Sembrava piuttosto tranquillo.  
-Mi piaci, Laguna!-  
Anche lui gli piaceva. In parte era il suo tipo. Poteva sembrare un sempliciotto, ma possedeva un grande carisma, che aveva apprezzato fin da subito. Era sempre premuroso nei confronti dei suoi amici e non aveva mai fatto pesare né a lui, né a Jinn o a Sylph di essere stati nemici solo poco tempo prima. Ma Weisz gli piaceva di più e lui lo aveva tradito ed era una consapevolezza disturbante.  
"Ho fatto sesso con Shiki... " pensò. "Ma ero ubriaco." si difese "Ma eri abbastanza lucido da provarci con lui e da decidere di non fermarti." continuò l'accusa. La difesa replicò: "Ma anche Weisz ha sicuramente fatto sesso con Jinn... "  
Però, la sua coscienza poteva rigirare la frittata come voleva, aveva tradito Weisz. Non c'erano scappatoie.  
-Laguna.- lo richiamò il moro.  
-No, Shiki... - rispose -Non va' bene. Non doveva succedere.-  
_-Mi piaci, Laguna!-_  
Forse lo aveva illuso...  
-Ascolta, quello che è successo è stato- -divertente.- spalancò gli occhi, Shiki sorrideva da un orecchio all'altro -Per quel che ricordo, mi sono divertito.-  
-Quello che volevo dire è che io sto con Weisz... -  
-Lo so.- ribatté Shiki posandogli la mano sulla coscia e dandogli, stavolta senza intercettazioni ed allontanamenti, un bacio sulla guancia -Non volevi tradire Weisz, no? Va bene così.-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua lo fissò sorpreso mentre si rivestiva. Molto sorpreso. Shiki era un tipo... particolare, non c'era dubbio.  
L'aveva presa bene... ora doveva vedere come l'avrebbe presa Weisz. Ok che la loro storia era iniziata quasi per gioco e che non sapeva come sarebbe andata in futuro, ma le corna non erano una buona base su cui erigere una relazione, perciò...  
Doveva parlargli.

Dopo i bagordi della notte prima, l'Edens zero era rimasta avvolta nella quiete fino a sera, quando i membri dell'equipaggio consumarono una modesta e leggera cena tutti insieme. Si notava una certa tensione da una parte all'altra del tavolo. La maggior parte dei presenti non aveva idea di cosa fosse accaduto e nessuno chiese nulla. Non scoppiò nessuna rissa, non successe assolutamente niente, finché la sala non si svuotò quasi del tutto. Rimasero solo le quattro persone al centro del tifone emotivo che si era scatenato. La quinta, Sister, o non si era accorta di essere complice del casino che era successo o se n'era accorta e se l'era bellamente svignata. Weisz e Laguna sedevano al bancone a bere qualcosa di analcolico.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua ne aveva avuto abbastanza di alcol per quel giro. In più preferiva affrontare da sobrio quella faccenda delicata.  
Jinn e Shiki stavano seduti per conto loro ad un tavolino, a parlottare e guardare lo spazio oltre le vetrate, sgranocchiando patatine e bevendo cola. Come se nulla fosse, almeno per Shiki. Jinn, invece, ogni tanto scoccava agli altri due occhiatacce assassine. Se fossero state rivolte solo a Weisz Laguna l'avrebbe anche capito. Quando si erano trovati in camera quella mattina il biondo stava tenendosi i gioielli di famiglia doloranti e aveva lividi piuttosto evidenti. Perciò era chiaro che qualcosa fosse successo fra quei due. Ma non avevano parlato, non c'era stato tempo, perché  avevano entrambi trascorso la giornata a smaltire i postumi della sbornia e della massiccia dose di afrodisiaco e nessuno dei due era andato ad elemosinare un trattamento curativo.  
Forse Laguna aveva solo cercato di rimandare l'inevitabile.  
Bevve un sorso del suo drink e raccolse le idee per iniziare il discorso.  
-Mi spieghi perché Jinn ti sta fulminando con lo sguardo?- domandò d'un tratto Weisz. Una sorta di tuffo al cuore. Non poteva più rimandare.  
-Ho sedotto Shiki.- ammise, poi aggiunse -Quindi ho vinto la mia parte di scommessa.-  
-Buon per te.- replicò Weisz -Perché anch'io ho vinto la mia.-  
-Mi riesce molto difficile da credere visto che stavate per uccidervi ieri sera.-  
Weisz si grattò la testa.  
-Beh... quello è stato un'incidente di percorso, ecco. Poi le cose si sono risolte.-  
-Sì, grazie a Sister.-  
Il biondo impallidì ed arrossì, passando dal bianco al rosso in un attimo e dal rosso al bianco nuovamente.  
-Tu... tu lo sai?!- balbettò.  
Laguna annuì, rigirandosi il bicchiere fra le mani.  
Weisz chinò il capo, non sapendo come replicare, finché una certa idea, un tarlo, non s'insinuò nella sua mente.  
-Questo però non spiega perché Jinn voglia uccidere te.- disse, per poi alludere -Forse per Shiki.-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua quasi si strozzò con la bevanda.  
-Vuoi dire che quei due... ?-  
Weisz dimenticò per un momento qualunque fastidioso pensiero, la goduria e la soddisfazione di essere per la prima volta un passo avanti a Laguna e alla sua linguaccia tagliente lo pervasero interamente.  
-Non te n'eri accorto?- lo punzecchiò maligno.  
-Che sei, una pettegola spaziale?-  
-Ammetti la sconfitta e basta.-  
Laguna si diede una manata in faccia.  
-Shiki e Jinn se la fanno?- chiese poi.  
-Sul serio, non te ne sei accorto?- fece il biondo. Era convinto che i gay avessero una sorta di gay radar. In più Shiki era l'unico oltre a Kleene a chiamare Jinn col suo vero nome senza essere trucidato.  
-Ho altro da fare io che stare a spettegolare.- replicò irritato lo Spirito dell'Acqua.  
Ed in parte era vero. Si allenava duramente, sia con la spada, sia nella recitazione, ogni giorno, ed era così preso da ciò negli ultimi tempi che non aveva badato alle relazioni interpersonali degli altri.  
-Chiudi la boccuccia, Lag.- rise Weisz sollevandogli il mento col dito indice e beccandosi un calcio allo stinco.  
-Dannazione, questo spiega un bel po' di cose... - mormorò lo Spirito dell'Acqua, maledendo mentalmente l'alcol e la sua stessa boccaccia per l'idea di quella stupida maledetta scommessa. Si era accorto di tenere a Weisz più di quanto volesse ammettere.   
-Weisz, dobbiamo parlare. In privato.- gli disse, con un tono d'urgenza nella voce.  
Il biondo sbatté gli occhi osservando gli altri due.  
-Lo so.-  
Era calmo, ma in qualche modo solenne.  
Laguna si umettò le labbra con la lingua e chinò il capo.  
-Mi dispiace.- disse. Ed era vero.  
Weisz si voltò a guardarlo, piano. Non sembrava irritato o qualcosa del genere.  
-Io e Jinn l'abbiamo fatto. Tu e Shiki l'avete fatto. Eravamo troppo storditi per riflettere troppo, direi che possiamo chiuderla qui, no?-  
Era più maturo di quel che pensasse!  
-Mi sembra di voler cercare una scappatoia.-  
-Dovrei lasciarti o qualcosa del genere?-  
Laguna ammutolì. Weisz sogghignò senza neppure nasconderlo troppo. Forse non se l'era presa, ma stava sfruttando la cosa per costringerlo a scoprire le proprie carte!  
-Dovrei darti un calcio o trasformarti in acqua e buttarti nel cesso?- esclamò punto sul vivo.  
Weisz rise e gli prese la mano.  
-Se per te va bene, lasciamoci la cosa alle spalle. Quello che è successo non conta.-  
-Oh, sì che conta.-  
Tuonò alterata la voce di Jinn.  
Si voltarono di scatto, trovandosi davanti il ninja col cipiglio scuro e le braccia incrociate, vagamente sul piede di guerra. Vicino a lui Shiki se la rideva fra un orecchio e l'altro. Aveva capito o no che sarebbero volati colpi o...  
-Io e Kris abbiamo parlato.- esordì il moro.  
-Se è per ieri, non dovete preoccuparvi... - iniziò Weisz, sulla difensiva.  
-Con la vostra stupida scommessa avete creato una situazione imbarazzante.- lo interruppe Jinn sgridandoli -Perciò non credete di passarla liscia.-  
Laguna guardò Weisz che gli sussurrò -Super udito.-  
"Oh porca miseria."  
Quello poteva avere materiale da ricatto su di loro per i secoli a venire...  
-Perciò ora, preparatevi ad accettarne le conseguenze!- continuò il ninja.  
Beh era il minimo.  
-Abbiamo fatto una scommessa anche noi!- esclamò Shiki, trionfale.  
-Cosa?-  
Calò il silenzio.  
Un brivido freddo ed una profonda inquietudine pervasero i due.  
Non sarebbe finita bene.  
E tutto per una maledetta scommessa.


	2. Weisz x Jinn Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato scritto da Devileyes. Ho pubblicato qui col suo consenso. Se desiderate lasciarle una recensione potete trovare la sua storia su EFP a questo link: https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3932674&i=1

_**QUELLA MALEDETTA SCOMMESSA** _

_**[WEISZ X JINN SIDE]** _

Weisz stava fissando l'ex mercenario di Drakken Joe già da un bel po' ormai, senza ancora aver capito né come approcciarlo, né cosa dirgli, né _perché cazzo avesse accettato quella stupidissima scommessa_.  
Aveva bevuto un po', d'accordo, era stato particolarmente pazzo, stupido e incline a fare cazzate, ma accettare di corteggiare _Jinn_ per gioco dopo aver scommesso con Laguna, beh, quello era un po' troppo. Seriamente, la prossima volta doveva stare attento a quello che gli veniva servito da bere su quella nave di stramboidi.

Sospirò pesantemente, giocherellando col bicchiere ormai vuoto nel quale tintinnavano dei cubetti di ghiaccio quasi del tutto sciolti.

Ripensò a poco prima, quando Laguna - brillo quanto lui ma sufficientemente bastardo e malizioso da tirargli scherzi di pessimo gusto - aveva fatto un commento poco lusinghiero sul fatto che il suo sex appeal funzionava solo sulle donne, e che a parte Laguna stesso che si era messo con lui per _pietà_ \- a detta sua - nessun uomo avrebbe mai ceduto ad un suo corteggiamento. Ora, onestamente, a Weisz non fregava una beata minchia di piacere agli uomini. Andava a letto con Laguna, ma Laguna era un caso a parte. Cioè, quale uomo o donna nel Sakura Cosmo non ci avrebbe provato con una bellezza simile? Tuttavia il modo in cui quel bastardello aveva messo in dubbio le sue capacità d'abbordaggio lo aveva indispettito non poco, col risultato che, merito qualche bicchiere di troppo, si era ritrovato ad accettare quella stupida scommessa.

Sedurre uno degli altri membri di sesso maschile dell'equipaggio della Edens Zero nel bel mezzo di quella festicciola nata quasi per caso dopo aver sconfitto l'Alchimista Oscuro.  
Tenendo da parte Mosco, che Weisz non era neppure sicuro avesse un genere sessuale ben definito, restavano Shiki e Jinn.  
Shiki era un ragazzino a malapena maggiorenne, talmente ingenuo e infantile che Weisz non valutò nemmeno per sbaglio l'idea di provare a corteggiarlo. Si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo, considerando che Shiki probabilmente non sapeva neppure cosa fosse il sesso.

D'accordo, la sfida in sé non prevedeva di portarsi a letto nessuno, solo di flirtare un po'... ma con Shiki sarebbe stato troppo strano. Aveva optato quindi per Jinn - perché altre scelte non c'erano - e Laguna era scoppiato a ridere augurandogli buona fortuna e poi vantandosi del fatto che _lui_ invece avrebbe potuto sedurre eccome uno come Shiki. Weisz non ne dubitava, perché lo Spirito dell'Acqua riusciva a far cadere ai propri piedi più o meno chiunque.  
Così adesso Arsenal era lì, appoggiato al bancone dell'angolo bar a studiare da lontano quel gelido mercenario che non aveva ancora toccato un solo goccio d'alcol e continuava a starsene appoggiato alla parete, cupo e minaccioso come un buttafuori all'entrata di una discoteca.

Miseria ladra, stavolta si era davvero scavato la fossa da solo! Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a sedurre quel tipo?

Si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, finendo per distruggersi l'acconciatura retrò e far ricadere le ciocche bionde sulla fronte.  
Avrebbe volentieri lasciato perdere quella stupida scommessa, non fosse per il fatto che il solo pensiero che Laguna potesse averla vinta gli faceva ritorcere le viscere dal fastidio. No, cazzo. Non si sarebbe tirato indietro per far vincere il belloccio truccato.

Avrebbe fatto capitolare Jinn e Laguna sarebbe stato costretto a riconoscere le sue capacità di seduttore!  
Ma come approcciarsi a un tipo taciturno come quello? Con quali lusinghe farlo cadere ai propri piedi, anche solo per pochi minuti?

Si guardò intorno per cercare ispirazione, e fu nel vedere Kleene coccolata da Hermit che ebbe l'idea. Jinn adorava la sorella minore, perciò avvicinarlo e parlare di lei sarebbe stato il modo migliore per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Abbandonò il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone, si diede una sistemata, sbottonò un po' la camicia per scoprire parzialmente il petto e infine puntò verso il mercenario. Si sentì i suoi occhi glaciali addosso ancora prima di potersi avvicinare.

Dannazione, quel cyborg gli metteva ansia. Chi diavolo sarebbe mai riuscito a portarsi a letto uno così?!

_Forza Arsenal, non te lo devi scopare! Devi solo fare in modo che sia interessato a te, e dopo potrai divertirti con Laguna. Pensa a quanto è sexy il culo di Laguna e vinci questa stupida scommessa!_

Si diede forza e coraggio, ma li perse quasi del tutto mentre si fermava davanti a Jinn e cercava il modo migliore per iniziare il discorso.  
"Ah... ehi, Jinn... uhm..."

"Fuori dai piedi" lo liquidò all'istante il ninja.

"Ehi, ehi, che modi! Volevo solo fare quattro chiacchiere!"

Se possibile, questo si rabbuiò ancora di più.  
"Non sono tuo amico. Non abbiamo niente da dirci"

Cazzo, che uomo gelido. Non gli stava proprio rendendo le cose facili. Forse sarebbe stato meglio provarci con Shiki, ma...

Voltò lo sguardò per cercare il giovane Re Demone, inorridendo alla vista di Laguna seduto elegantemente accanto a lui sul divano, con le gambe accavallate e un braccio posato distrattamente attorno alle sue spalle, mentre questo chiacchierava animatamente e sembrava fin troppo a suo agio in presenza dello Spirito dell'Acqua.  
Il bastardo gli rivolse pure un ghignetto perfido da lontano.

Eh no, così non andava!  
Gli avrebbe fatto vedere _lui_ chi era il seduttore per eccellenza!

Tossicchiò per schiarirsi la gola, dopodiché sfruttò la tattica che aveva messo a punto.  
"Tua sorella è davvero una brava ragazza" commentò, ammorbidendo il tono della voce e cercando di suonare sincero. "È forte, intelligente e carina. Mi auguro che Sister sia in grado di guarirla"

Jinn spostò lo sguardo su di lui, fissandolo truce come se lo avesse offeso.  
"Non osare mettere gli occhi su mia sorella" sibilò.

Weisz sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
"Ma...? No, non hai capito, non stavo facendo apprezzamenti in _quel_ senso!"

"Ho visto come guardi le donne. Una canaglia come te non deve neanche provare ad avvicinarsi a Kleene"

Dannazione, non aveva capito niente! Chi si aspettava che fosse così ottuso?

"Non voglio provarci con tua sorella!" protestò, cercando il modo migliore per difendersi. "Le ho solo fatto un complimento sincero!"

"Bene, adesso che lo hai fatto puoi anche andartene"

Weisz si grattò nervosamente la base del collo.  
"Senti... mi spiace di averti dato l'impressione sbagliata, ok? Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere per farmi perdonare?"

Jinn lo guardò storto, _di nuovo_.  
"Se non sbaglio la Edens Zero non è tua, e nemmeno l'angolo bar lo è. Offrirmi la roba degli altri è da ladri"

Colpito e affondato.

"Posso mostrarti le mie ultime creazioni, allora!" esclamò per provare un'altra strada. "Quelle sono mie, e sono dei prototipi davvero interessanti che farebbero comodo anche a un cyborg come te"

"Non ho bisogno di niente. Sparisci"

Cazzo, non c'era davvero verso con quello lì!

"Voglio solo fare amicizia!" sbottò, esasperato. "Sei un tipo interessante, non vedo perché non dovremmo fare due chiacchiere"

"Non credo che un donnaiolo come te sia in grado di fare amicizia. E comunque non mi interessa"

"Sei fissato con questa faccenda del donnaiolo, eh?!" protestò. "Cos'è, vuoi che dia attenzione a _te_ invece che alle ragazze?"

"E' proprio quello che stai facendo, e mi dà fastidio"

Weisz fece per ribattere ma il mercenario lo anticipò.  
"Sono un cyborg dotato di un sistema di spionaggio acustico avanzato. Posso sentire i dialoghi anche a centinaia di metri di distanza, e non credere che mi sia sfuggita la piccola scommessa che hai fatto con lo Spirito dell'Acqua"

Arsenal rimase a bocca aperta e arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
"Cos...? Cioè... ci hai _sentiti_?!"

"Vi sento sempre, soprattutto quando vi accoppiate in giro per la nave"

Weisz avrebbe voluto seppellirsi, ma purtroppo il pavimento della Edens non era fatto di terra. Chi diavolo lo sapeva che quel cyborg potesse addirittura _sentire_ oltre le pareti? Si imbarazzò al solo pensiero che avesse udito tutti i suoi gemiti e le frasi indecenti che aveva detto a Laguna. Si poteva fare una figura peggiore?  
Avrebbe potuto chiudere lì la questione e andarsene, e che Laguna vincesse pure quella stupida sfida, ma no, decise di impuntarsi.

Tirò un ghigno provocatorio, fissando negli occhi il mercenario. Se voleva la guerra, beh, che guerra fosse.  
"Beh... tu puoi sentirmi quando scopo, ma io posso _vederti_ quando metti gli occhi addosso a Shiki" affondò.

Per la prima volta il ninja parve colto di sorpresa, perché lo guardò ad occhi sgranati.  
"Cosa...?"

"Credi che non me ne sia accorto?" rincarò la dose, bastardo. "Il modo in cui guardi il nostro capitano? Come gli fissi il culo quando ti passa davanti? Sei un tipo piuttosto represso, vero? Vorresti disperatamente fare con lui quello che io faccio con Laguna"

Jinn strinse i pugni, staccandosi dalla parete con aria minacciosa.  
"Sta' zitto. Non parlare di cose che non capisci"

"Oh, capisco eccome" lo sbeffeggiò in risposta. "L'unico dubbio che ho è se tra le gambe hai una protesi o è tutta roba tua. Anche se conoscendo Shiki, credo che non avrebbe problemi a farlo nemmeno con un robot..."

La mano di Jinn si strinse attorno alla sua gola ad una velocità che non gli permise di reagire, e un attimo dopo fu trascinato nel corridoio e sbattuto con violenza contro una parete. Rispose d'istinto, sferrandogli un calcio per allontanarlo da sé, ma il ninja rese onore al suo nome balzando in aria con una capriola e accovacciandosi in bilico su uno dei tubi che correvano lungo il corridoio.

Si guardarono in cagnesco, mentre Weisz si massaggiava la gola.  
Al diavolo Laguna, al diavolo quella stupida scommessa.

Lui e Jinn non avrebbero mai potuto combinare un bel niente assieme, perciò l'unica soluzione era menarsi. Nel momento in cui il mercenario scattò verso di lui, Weisz premette un pulsante sul proprio orologio da polso, pronto ad attivare Arsenal, ma l'altro fu più veloce e gli sferrò un pugno prima che l'armatura lo ricoprisse, mandandolo a sbattere contro un'altra parete. In quelle condizioni non poteva vincere contro di lui, ma del resto Jinn non stava usando il vento né l'Ether Gear, limitandosi alla pura tecnica, perciò anche lui contrattaccò con calci e pugni. Riuscì ad afferrarlo per il bavero e a trascinarlo a terra con sé, continuando a rotolare sul pavimento in una lotta confusa di corpi che si picchiavano furiosamente. Weisz le stava prendendo nettamente di più, e ad un certo punto si ritrovò disteso sulla schiena, con Jinn seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lui che lo teneva inchiodato al pavimento. Ansimavano entrambi, sebbene il mercenario non sembrasse risentire di particolare fatica.

"Rimangia quello che hai detto, Arsenal!" ringhiò questo, e Weisz rispose con un ghigno, pur col labbro spaccato e sanguinante.

"Fottiti, cazzone intrattabile"

Jinn sollevò il pugno per colpirlo ancora, ma all'improvviso Weisz lo vide sussultare e un momento dopo accasciarsi di lato, sul pavimento.

Cosa diavolo...?

Impallidì quando si trovò davanti a Sister, la cui ombra svettava come quella di un demone sanguinario. Dalla schiena del mercenario spuntava l'ago di una siringa, mentre un'altra era nelle mani dell'androide, piena di un qualche liquido potenzialmente pericoloso.

Weisz si trascinò indietro, sudando freddo.  
"E-ehi, Sister... c-cos'è quella roba...?"

Questa sogghignò come un lupo a caccia, avanzando lentamente.  
"Sono tentata di torturarvi entrambi per aver fatto troppo casino davanti alla mia stanza. Sai com'è, ero piuttosto impegnata a giocare con la _mia Rebecca_..."

Weisz deglutì a vuoto.  
Non voleva neanche pensare a cosa stesse facendo quella pazza perversa, ma la sola idea che lui fosse appena finito nel suo mirino lo terrorizzava. Si ritrovò con le spalle al muro, mentre Sister si accovacciava sorniona davanti a lui, la siringa ancora in mano.

"Ma visto e considerato che siete due teste calde, ho pensato che fosse meglio trovare un modo per farvi fare _pace_ senza distruggere mezza nave"

Prima che Weisz potesse implorare pietà, l'androide gli piantò l'ago della siringa nel braccio, scaricandogli in vena tutto il suo contenuto... qualunque cosa fosse.  
Fu attraversato da un fremito, e immediatamente cominciò a girargli la testa, tanto che finì per accasciarsi sul pavimento come Jinn. Sister sogghignò soddisfatta, poi li afferrò entrambi per le caviglie e li trascinò di peso fino ad una stanza vuota, fornita solo di un ampio letto a due piazze. Li scaricò sul pavimento come sacchi di rifiuti, ridacchiando.

" _Divertitevi_ " cinguettò con tono vagamente sadico.

Weisz sentì la porta automatica richiudersi, ma era solo un rumore di sottofondo, reso ovattato dal ritmico pulsare del proprio cuore nelle orecchie. Gli girava la testa e sentiva caldo, _tanto_ caldo, e tutto il suo corpo era attraversato da un formicolio inspiegabilmente piacevole che lo rendeva ipersensibile ad ogni stimolo.

Cosa diavolo gli aveva iniettato quella pazza scatenata?

Jinn d'altronde non era in condizioni migliori, raggomitolato a terra in posizione fetale, con le gote rosse e il respiro pesante. Weisz avvertì una fitta in mezzo alle gambe, e con suo sommo orrore si ritrovò ad avere un'erezione a velocità record.

Afrodisiaco? _Sul serio?_

"M-male... dizione...!" gemette Jinn, artigliando il pavimento e trascinandosi in avanti tutto scosso dai tremiti. "Questa sensazione...!"

Weisz portò una mano al bassoventre e si strinse il cavallo dei pantaloni, sentendo il proprio sesso pulsare. Il problema stava diventando serio, e la situazione gli stava sfuggendo di mano. Ritrovarsi dolorosamente eccitato contro la propria volontà e rinchiuso in una stanza con un uomo che non era Laguna non era esattamente il modo che aveva avuto in mente per concludere la serata. D'accordo che secondo la scommessa avrebbe dovuto sedurlo, ma la situazione aveva preso una piega inaspettata. A questo punto, però... cos'altro poteva fare se non prendere due piccioni con una fava? Togliersi il problema e contemporaneamente vincere la scommessa.

Febbricitante, rivolse l'attenzione verso il ninja.  
"E-ehi... Jinn..."

La voce gli uscì più rauca e languida di quanto avrebbe voluto, merito dell'afrodisiaco che gli stava mandando in pappa il cervello.  
Il mercenario puntò gli occhi su di lui, annebbiati.

Weisz si inumidì le labbra prima di parlare.  
"Non è... un problema che possiamo risolvere da soli. Dobbiamo darci una mano a vicenda"

Jinn lo guardò senza capire, ma da come mosse i fianchi per sfregarsi contro il pavimento intuì che anche lui era duro all'inverosimile.  
"Cos'hai in mente?"

Weisz si sbottonò i pantaloni con mani tremanti dall'eccitazione, e il suo sesso rimbalzò fuori, gonfio e congestionato per il sovraccarico.  
"Tu fai un favore a me... e io faccio un favore a te..." spiegò, sperando che l'altro fosse abbastanza sveglio da non aver bisogno di una spiegazione più specifica.

Jinn esitò per un lungo momento, sudato, ansimante, scosso da tremiti insopportabili, ma quando l'eccitazione diventò quasi dolorosa fu costretto a cedere e a strisciare debolmente verso di lui. Weisz lo vide rotolare sulla schiena e abbassarsi parzialmente i pantaloni, rivelando un'erezione piuttosto grossa. C'era qualcosa di innaturale in essa, di troppo perfetto, e le sottili scanalature che la attraversarono gli fecero capire che quella parte del suo corpo era stata parzialmente - se non del tutto - modificata. Forse non era una protesi vera e propria, ma ci andava molto vicino, e dal modo in cui Jinn soffriva era chiaro che le terminazioni nervose funzionavano perfettamente.  
Weisz si leccò nervosamente le labbra, poi fece uno sforzo di volontà e allungò una mano, afferrandogli la base dell'asta e cominciando a muoverla. Il mercenario si tese come la corda di un violino e lasciò andare un gemito a dir poco indecente, ma non appena ebbe cominciato a pomparlo, lui stesso gli rese il favore. Si strinsero il membro a vicenda, smanettandosi vigorosamente su e giù. I loro testicoli schioccavano rumorosamente e i loro respiri si facevano sempre più pesanti. Farlo in quel modo era assurdo, Weisz si chiedeva ancora come ci era finito in quella situazione, quale follia lo avesse spinto ad accettare quella stupida scommessa... ma allo stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di trovare il tutto terribilmente eccitante e proibito. Certo non era come farlo con Laguna, ma fare una sega a un cyborg tenebroso e riceverne una in cambio aveva un che di esotico.  
Sentì Jinn gemere sommessamente e spingere i fianchi verso la sua mano come per chiedergli disperatamente qualcosa, e la cosa lo eccitò da impazzire. Dannazione, stava cominciando a volere di più, molto di più. Una semplice sega non avrebbe placato quell'incendio che si sentiva nel bassoventre. Prese coraggio e, fomentato dall'eccitazione e dall'alcol che ancora aveva in corpo, rotolò sopra al cyborg e premette con decisione il bacino contro il suo, strappando un gemito rumoroso a entrambi. Si inarcarono l'uno contro l'altro, le erezioni premute assieme, e lì Weisz cominciò a spingere per strusciare il più intensamente possibile.

"Maledetto...!" ringhiò Jinn, roco. "Che diavolo stai facendo...?!"

"Secondo te?" ironizzò. "Una sega non ci porterà da nessuna parte. Vorrei un pompino, ma non credo che me lo faresti"

"Neanche morto!"

"E allora devo ripiegare sul _petting_ " concluse, sostenendosi sulle braccia e cozzando a ripetizione contro di lui come se lo scopasse.

Ora la situazione era ancora più bollente, e il fatto che Jinn fosse disteso sotto di lui, arrossato e duro, istigò il suo desiderio fino alla pazzia. Il mercenario portò le mani ai suoi fianchi e si aggrappò saldamente a lui, così da aumentare ulteriormente l'attrito tra i loro corpi, e lo sfregamento a quel punto divenne così intenso da farli venire entrambi, emettendo versi languidi e affannati. Gli schizzi del loro seme mescolato arrivarono loro fino al petto, gocce bianche che scorrevano in rivoli densi lungo i loro addominali, rendendoli ancora più bagnati e appiccicosi. L'aria era diventata calda e pesante, satura dell'odore del sesso e dell'orgasmo, ma la cosa peggiore era che quell'estasi momentanea non durò a lungo.

Weisz non ebbe neanche il tempo di ammorbidirsi e spostarsi dall'altro che il suo sesso guizzò di nuovo su, pronto per un secondo giro.  
"Cos...?! Non ci credo!" esclamò, stupefatto. "Quanto cazzo durerà la roba che Sister ci ha iniettato?!"

Sentì Jinn indurirsi nuovamente sotto di lui, ma stavolta il ninja ribaltò bruscamente le posizioni, portandolo sotto e mettendolo col ventre a terra. Un attimo dopo era già sopra di lui, a sfregarglisi addosso da dietro.

"Peggio per te, Arsenal" lo sentì ringhiare al proprio orecchio. "Ci hai messo tu in questa situazione. Adesso te ne assumerai la responsabilità finché non ci saremo calmati"

Weisz sgranò gli occhi, attonito, ma quando l'altro gli abbassò bruscamente i pantaloni per mettergli il culo all'aria, intuì le sue intenzioni e cominciò a lottare per liberarsi.

"Eh no, bastardo! Non voglio farmelo mettere dentro da te!"

"Se non fossi venuto a seccarmi ora non saremmo in questa situazione, perciò piantala di lamentarti!"

Rotolarono sul pavimento, scalciandosi a vicenda e tentando di lottare, ma era una battaglia a dir poco ridicola visto che entrambi avevano gli attrezzi di fuori così duri da non riuscire quasi a muoversi. Jinn comunque era un combattente molto più esperto, soprattutto nel corpo a corpo, perciò non fu così strano se ad un certo punto Weis si ritrovò di nuovo sotto, schiacciato a terra e con la sua erezione contro il fondo-schiena.

"Ti arrendi?"

"D-d'accordo, d'accordo, _mi arrendo_!" sbottò, esasperato.

Al momento ce l'aveva troppo duro per ragionare lucidamente o anche solo per opporre altra resistenza. Lo aveva già preso lì dietro un paio di volte, perciò non sarebbe stato così problematico.

Sentì Jinn muoversi alle sue spalle per prepararsi a penetrarlo, ma lo fermò prima che potesse andare avanti.  
"Senti un po'... non mettermelo dentro a secco, eh! E poi abbiamo un letto, non vedo perché dovrei scorticarmi le ginocchia stando per terra!" protestò.

Jinn emise un leggero sbuffo, poi si spostò da lui per dargli il tempo di rialzarsi. Weisz ne approfittò subito, perché insomma, la sua era l'anima di una _canaglia_. Tentò una fuga strategica, ma senza la sua armatura non poteva competere con un mercenario addestrato. Jinn lo catturò prima che potesse raggiungere la porta, afferrandolo per i capelli, e a quel punto lo scaraventò sul letto senza tanti complimenti.

"Che modi!"

"Zitto"

Si ritrovò messo a gattoni sul letto, con Jinn alle sue spalle che gli premeva due dita dentro, bagnate di chissà quale liquido oleoso. Da dove l'aveva tirato fuori?  
Se non altro, i cyborg come lui erano davvero una tecnologia d'avanguardia. Le parti in metallo che sostituivano pezzi del suo corpo erano rivestite da uno strato di pelle sintetica in tutto e per tutto uguale a quella umana, perciò non c'era davvero differenza con un qualsiasi altro uomo. Questo era rincuorante, dubitava che avrebbe sopportato di essere toccato da fredde mani d'acciaio e sfondato da una protesi dura come un tubo di ferro.  
Le dita di Jinn gli bagnarono l'orifizio e sforbiciarono abilmente all'interno, dilatandolo il più possibile, e il sesso di Weisz pulsò dolorosamente per l'insoddisfazione.

Guardò il cyborg con la coda dell'occhio, tirando un ghigno beffardo.  
"Non è la prima volta che lo fai, vero?" indovinò. "Ci hai già dato dentro con il nostro piccolo Shiki..."

"Come ho detto, _sta' zitto_ "

"Raccontami un po' com'è stata la prima vol _tah_!"

Weisz sussultò quando jinn glielo spinse dentro tutto d'un colpo, sostituendolo alle proprie dita. Il biondo boccheggiò a vuoto per la sorpresa e il momentaneo dolore, ma fu solo un attimo, perché il cyborg non gli diede tempo di abituarsi alla penetrazione e cominciò a martellarlo da dietro con forza, neanche volesse rompergli il culo.  
Si ritrovò ad appoggiare la fronte sul materasso, mentre a gattoni riceveva spinte secche e decise, capaci di comprimere la sua prostata e fargli vedere le stelle ad ogni affondo. Dannazione, per essere un mezzo robot quel bastardo ci sapeva fare. Era rozzo e di certo non passionale, ma scopava che era una meraviglia. O forse era lui che al momento era talmente istupidito e bisognoso di sesso da non fare davvero caso a chi lo scopasse? Si sostenne con un braccio e usò l'altra mano per afferrarsi l'attrezzo e scuoterlo energicamente. Aveva bisogno di venire, perché gli sembrava di star impazzendo. Jinn lo montava con decisione, trivellandogli il fondo-schiena tanto da arrossarglielo, eppure Weisz ci stava godendo così tanto che finì per venire nella propria mano per la seconda volta. Non bastò comunque, perché il suo membro tornò a irrigidirsi ancora una volta, come se non fosse mai sazio, e la cosa stava diventando preoccupante. Jinn aumentò la velocità e l'intensità delle spinte fino a tendersi contro di lui e venirgli dentro copiosamente, tanto che poté avvertire la sensazione del suo seme bollente che lo riempiva, rendendolo ancora più sensibile. Si masturbò ferocemente, usando il suo stesso seme come lubrificante per far scivolare la mano più velocemente, mentre Jinn usciva da lui con un sospiro soddisfatto.

"Cazzo... _cazzo_ , ho bisogno di mettertelo dentro!" gemette, al limite della sopportazione.

Stavolta fu Jinn a non opporre resistenza e distendersi sul materasso, ancora col fiato corto dopo l'amplesso. Non sapevano quanto a lungo sarebbe durato l'effetto dell'afrodisiaco, perciò dovevano obbligatoriamente alternare i ruoli per non andare in coma. Weisz si portò in mezzo alle gambe aperte dell'altro. Sorprendentemente Jinn era già abbastanza dilatato e lubrificato, come se il suo corpo modificato producesse autonomamente i fluidi di cui aveva bisogno. Beh, se non altro era comodo!

"Non perdere tempo" sibilò questo, stizzito, ma Weisz non aveva certo intenzione di aspettare a lungo, perciò dopo essersi messo ben in tiro e aver allineato la punta dell'erezione all'apertura del compagno, si spinse dentro di lui.

La libidine lo investì fino al cervello, rischiando di farlo venire all'istante. Emise un roco verso di approvazione, poi spinse i fianchi in avanti, iniziando a sbatterlo. Le gambe del mercenario si strinsero attorno a lui, trattenendolo contro di sé, e Weisz finì per piegarsi su di lui, il volto a un centimetro dal suo mentre si concentrava per far godere entrambi. Era tutto troppo intimo per due uomini come loro, che normalmente a stento si parlavano, ma la pulsione che li stava consumando vivi era troppo forte per poterla ignorare. Weisz non avrebbe voluto baciare altri uomini all'infuori di Laguna, eppure si ritrovò ad incollare la bocca su quella del ninja, baciandolo avidamente per il semplice bisogno di assaporare saliva e chimica. Contro ogni aspettativa, Jinn si aggrappò al suo collo e ricambiò, piegato dal bisogno di trovare appagamento. Non erano niente l'uno per l'altro, ma in quel momento erano _tutto_ , erano un continuo cercarsi di corpi, uno scambio di salive e umori, di mani nei capelli, una danza di fianchi e membri che si scopavano a vicenda. Furono scossi da un terzo orgasmo che li investì in maniera quasi inaspettata, lasciandoli senza fiato e sfiniti, eppure ancora bisognosi di sesso.  
Tempo un paio di minuti e Weisz si ritrovò con la faccia contro una parete, posseduto di nuovo da quel mercenario insaziabile, e poi fu di nuovo il suo turno di piegare Jinn a gattoni. Perse il conto e il senso di tutte le volte e le posizioni in cui lo fecero, fino al momento in cui le loro erezioni finalmente si placarono ed entrambi crollarono a letto senza neanche la forza di respirare.

Sporco? Sì, lo era.  
Neanche con le prostitute peggiori aveva fatto un tale macello nei bordelli di Norma.

Non c'era neanche da mettere a confronto con gli amplessi che lui e Laguna condividevano, ma allo stesso tempo era stato qualcosa di selvaggio, di animalesco e urgente dettato dal puro bisogno di trovare appagamento.

"Ehi..." gemette, a corto di fiato. "... sei ancora vivo?" indagò.

Jinn era disteso accanto a lui, poteva sentire il suo respiro pesante e vedere le ciocche di capelli verdi abbandonate scompostamente sul cuscino, lì dove la bandana era scivolata via. Tuttavia il ninja non rispose, e per un momento Weisz temette che qualcosa nei suoi circuiti si fosse fuso. Gli androidi erano pure macchine umanoidi, ma i cyborg erano una via di mezzo, allo stesso tempo umani e robot. La scienza ancora non sapeva fino a che punto il danneggiarsi di una delle due nature influisse sull'altra.

Si tirò su sui gomiti, dolorante, sporgendosi sul compagno.  
"Kris?" osò chiamarlo, pronunciando per la prima volta il suo vero nome.

Lo vide aprire un occhio che fino a quel momento era rimasto chiuso, e puntarlo su di lui in modo indecifrabile.  
"Sei soddisfatto, Arsenal? Hai vinto la tua scommessa"

Weisz ricadde tra i cuscini, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sudati.  
"Uhm... non la definirei proprio una vittoria..."

"Vedete di non tirarmi più in mezzo ai vostri stupidi giochi"

"C-certo... ma sai com'è... eravamo ubriachi..."

"Hmpf. Hai detto la stessa cosa la prima volta che sei finito a letto con Laguna, e guarda com'è finita" fece notare il cyborg.

Weisz arrossì, a disagio.  
"Mi hai sentito anche quella volta, eh? _Spione_ "

Jinn non rispose, quindi Weisz rimase ancora un momento a fissare il soffitto e a riprendere fiato.  
"Chissà che staranno facendo Laguna e Shiki..." buttò lì, sovrappensiero, ben sapendo che di sicuro Jinn poteva sentire cosa stessero combinando gli altri due.

Vide Jinn irrigidirsi impercettibilmente.

Weisz ridacchiò.  
"Cos'è, sei _geloso_?"

Il cyborg si voltò verso di lui con espressione infastidita.  
"Darebbe fastidio anche a te se sapessi dove Shiki ha messo la lingua"

Weisz avvampò.

_Oh, cazzo._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Weisz si svegliò a causa di una spiacevole pulsazione al cranio.

Il tipico dolore sordo che annuncia i postumi di una sbornia, mescolato a un vago intorpidimento diffuso in tutto il corpo. Sentiva qualche dolore qua e là in punti strani, ma non ne ricordava il motivo. Cosa aveva fatto la sera prima? Al momento aveva la mente troppo annebbiata per cominciare davvero a pensarci su.  
Quello che però era piacevole era quel dolce indolenzimento dei muscoli che seguiva l'orgasmo. Aveva i ricordi confusi, ma ricordava di esser venuto parecchie volte, quella notte.

Si girò faticosamente sul fianco senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, e allungando invece un braccio per cingere la vita di Laguna. Di chi altro poteva essere sennò quel corpo caldo con cui condivideva il letto?  
Ancora a occhi chiusi, sorrise mentre faceva risalire una mano lungo la coscia del compagno, delineando la curva del fianco e spostandosi poi verso l'addome scolpito. Le sue dita sfiorarono delle irregolarità sulla pelle, come dei solchi o delle scanalature, ma sulle prime non ci fece caso, ancora istupidito dal sonno e dalla sbornia.  
Quando però una mano dalla presa ferrea si strinse improvvisamente attorno al suo polso, bloccandoglielo e facendogli percepire il movimento meccanico di una protesi artificiale, si ritrovò a sgranare gli occhi.

Tutti i ricordi della sera precedente andarono al loro posto come un puzzle, lasciandolo a bocca aperta come se avesse ricevuto un pugno alla velocità della luce.  
Quella non era la sua stanza, e soprattutto l'uomo nel letto con lui _non era Laguna_.

L'istante dopo che ebbe realizzato ciò, gli fu torto il braccio in maniera innaturale e venne scaraventato fuori dal letto come un sacco di spazzatura.  
L'impatto col pavimento gli fece vedere le stelle e cacciare un urlo ben poco virile.

"Ma che cazzo...?!"

Jinn saltò fuori dal letto e gli atterrò addosso, premendogli un ginocchio contro la gola con l'intento di soffocarlo.

"E-ehi... datti una calmata...!"

Lo guardo inceneritore del mercenario non prometteva alcuna pietà, e gli fece correre un brivido gelido lungo la spina dorsale.  
Cazzo, forse non avrebbe dovuto accettare quella stupida scommessa.  
Jinn non era tipo con cui scherzare, nemmeno dopo una scopata che si sarebbe ricordato per tutti gli anni a venire.

"Ti sei divertito, vero?" sibilò questo, spietato e velenoso. "Hai vinto la scommessa e adesso puoi tornare dal tuo ragazzo tutto contento"

Weisz non oppose resistenza, limitandosi a battergli una mano sul ginocchio per fargli allentare la pressione.  
"Kris... andiamo... mi stai... sof... focando...!" gemette.

Jinn lo lasciò di colpo e si allontanò da lui, ancora nudo.  
Weisz tossicchiò per riprendere aria e lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, vedendolo rivestirsi in fretta e furia.

Sospirò pesantemente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
"Senti... ero ubriaco, ok? E poi quella roba che Sister ci ha sparato in vena ha fatto il resto"

Jinn si voltò a guardarlo, furioso.  
"Non ti capisco. Laguna è importante per te, giusto? Perché gli hai fatto questo? Valete così poco l'uno per l'altro da tradirvi per gioco?!"

Weisz avrebbe dovuto avere dei sensi di colpa, ma in fin dei conti non si reputava una così brava persona da farseli venire sul serio. Non era neanche così sicuro che la sua relazione con lo Spirito dell'Acqua fosse così profonda da durare anche in futuro...

Si rialzò dal pavimento, infilando un paio di boxer.  
"Non sono mica andato col primo che capita!" protestò. "Insomma... tu non mi piaci particolarmente, ma fai parte del gruppo. Per Shiki sei importante, perciò... come dire? È una cosa che resta pur sempre _in famiglia_ "

Jinn rimase in silenzio, fermo e con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, come a volerlo sondare.

Weisz lo vide aprire bocca per dire qualcosa, ma lo interruppe prima che potesse parlare.  
"E no, non ripetere la solita storia del ' _a me non servono amici_ '" sentenziò. "Tua sorella si è già integrata, e lo stesso ha fatto Laguna. Sei tu l'unico che si ostina a credere di essere _solo_ "

Sorprendentemente, stavolta fu Jinn ad abbassare lo sguardo e a non avere niente da ribattere.

Approfittando del suo momentaneo smarrimento, Weisz gli si avvicinò e si fermò proprio davanti a lui.  
"Ehi" lo chiamò addolcendo un po' la voce, osando poi prendergli il mento tra le dita per fargli alzare lo sguardo e tirando fuori tutte le proprie doti di seduttore.

"Laguna per me è importante, ma lo sono anche tutti gli altri. Anche _tu_ lo sei" e senza lasciargli tempo di rispondere posò delicatamente la bocca sulla sua, rubandogli un bacio gentile e discreto.

Lo sentì irrigidirsi per un momento, ma dopo un secondo parve rilassarsi. Non ricambiò, ma nemmeno lo scacciò via.

Weisz sorrise mentalmente.  
Quella era la vera vittoria della scommessa, e non aveva bisogno di essere ubriaco per sedurre qualcuno.

La successiva ginocchiata nei genitali che arrivò a sorpresa e lo piegò in due, distrusse però anche quella certezza.  
Jinn gli diede le spalle, lasciandolo agonizzante sul pavimento.

Il bastardo gli rivolse un mezzo-sorriso.  
"Lasciatelo dire, come attore sei _pessimo_ "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinn uscì dalla stanza a passo di marcia.

D'accordo, doveva ammettere che ci era quasi cascato davanti a quel discorsetto sentimentale di Arsenal, ma quando aveva realizzato di avere a che fare con _Weisz_ e non con un qualunque altro membro dell'equipaggio, allora si era dato dello scemo e _BAM_! Una ginocchiata nei testicoli era stata d'obbligo.  
Avrebbe dovuto credere di essere importante per uno che era venuto a letto con lui solo per vincere una scommessa? Ridicolo, non era ancora diventato così ingenuo.

Sentì dei passi affrettati alle proprie spalle, e allora perse la pazienza.  
Cosa voleva ancora da lui quell'idiota?!

Si voltò di scatto e fece partire un pugno senza pensare... finendo per centrare Shiki in pieno muso.

Sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa non appena realizzò l'accaduto, e non fu capace di muovere un muscolo mentre il giovane Re Demone volava dall'altra parte del corridoio per la violenza dell'impatto.

Shiki però non era uno sprovveduto, si contorse su se stesso e atterrò accovacciato, pulendosi il labbro sporco di sangue.  
"Ahia, Kris! Quello faceva male!"

Jinn rimase immobile, sconcertato e... schifosamente _colpevole_.  
"Io..." esordì, non sapendo bene come scusarsi, ma non ce ne fu bisogno dato che Shiki gli volò addosso con la forza della gravità e lo trascinò a terra senza tanti complimenti.

Si ritrovò disteso sul pavimento, immobilizzato dal peso dell'altro che - grazie all'Ether Gear - era decuplicato impedendogli di toglierselo di dosso.  
Sul volto di Shiki erano apparsi i marchi dell'Ether Gear, i suoi occhi si erano fatti seri mentre stava sopra lui in quel modo dominante.  
Jinn avvertì un brivido risalirgli lungo la spina dorsale. Niente e nessuno riusciva a eccitarlo più di quel ragazzino.  
La consapevolezza però di averlo tradito con Weisz - sia pure per necessità fisiologica - lo faceva sentire indegno anche solo di guardarlo.

Il volto serio del Re Demone rimase tale solo per qualche momento, perché poi si illuminò regalandogli un bel sorriso.  
"Fallo di nuovo! Il prossimo riuscirò a schivarlo!" esclamò.

"... _eh?_ "

"Dai, Kris, mostrami una delle tue mosse fighe da ninja!" pretese questo.

Dannazione, quel suo carattere genuino e infantile gli faceva sciogliere il cuore, rendendogli ancora più difficile ammettere la propria colpa.

"Shiki..." esordì, scegliendo bene le parole. "Ieri notte... io... e Weisz..."

Shiki inclinò la testa di lato, ridacchiando.  
"Avete fatto sesso, lo so!" esclamò facendolo arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie. "Vi siete divertiti? Non l'hai picchiato troppo, vero?"

Uhm... forse giusto un po' lo aveva picchiato, ma non era quello il punto!

Shiki continuò.  
"Anche io e Laguna lo abbiamo fatto" raccontò spudoratamente. "È stato uno spasso! Dovremmo farlo tutti insieme ogni tanto!"

Se possibile, il ninja divenne ancora più rosso. Shiki non aveva pudore e non aveva filtri, era anche più sincero di Homura quando diceva quello che gli passava per la testa... ed era splendido così.

Jinn si tirò su sui gomiti.  
"Non mi piace _condividere_ "

Shiki posò la fronte contro la sua, ridacchiando.  
"E se facessimo una scommessa anche noi?" indagò prima di catturare le sue labbra per un dolce bacio, uno di quelli in cui Jinn si perdeva all'istante, sentendo di non potergli negare niente.

Tra lui e Kleene, non sapeva con chi fosse più accondiscendente.

Quando staccarono le bocche, il mercenario aveva già ceduto.  
"Che tipo di scommessa?" mormorò con voce arrochita dal desiderio, nonostante la notte passata a darci dentro come un toro.

Shiki avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio e glielo rivelò.  
Jinn sogghignò come un lupo che ha puntato la preda.

Weisz e Laguna avrebbero pagato _caro_ quello scherzetto.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: La battuta sulla verginità di Weisz l'ho trovata su un blog di Tumblr. Vorrei prendermi il merito della bastardata ma... X°D Il merito per il piercing è della mia compare. Ormai a scriverci su ognuno qui si sta facendo i suoi headcanon sui pg. Spero che Mashima non ce li smonti troppo XD


End file.
